Heart's A Mess
by FlyFirstThinkLater
Summary: They don't know what it is they want. Why cant they see that they need each other?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Victorious FanFic, It will eventually be Bade in the end. I do not own Victorious

* * *

><p>"Are you saying that you shouldn't have broken up with me?" Jade asked confusion coating her<p>

words like sickly icing on a cake. She had the right to be confused; he had been so indecisive lately.

"Yes, No Maybe!" Beck cried his eyes boring into hers, desperate for her to understand.

"Which is it Beck?" Jade questioned growing tired of his games.

"I, I don't know Jade," He responded wishing that he could find an answer that was satisfactory.

He'd had enough of this though always trying to please her; he didn't want her anymore, did he?

All she could do was sigh.

"What do you want me to say Jade? Hmm what do you want? Every time I make a decision you get

upset! We argue too much!" He was yelling now, and it was breaking her heart.

"I just want you to leave me alone," Was all she could muster up trying to hold back her tears,

turning away from him, she wouldn't dare look back, Jade West never looked back.

He'd done it again; he'd tried to explain but just ended up blaming her. He knew she'd cry, he knew

that he was the cause of her pain and he hated himself for that. But surely this wasn't love, not

anymore. He didn't love her still, did he? What did it matter, he'd finished with her, he hadn't gone

to her before she had reached ten. He'd just let her go. He'd given his best to their relationship,

obviously it wasn't enough. But as he closed his eyes all he could see was her, she was always on his

mind, but never there when he needed her around. Beck had come to the conclusion that he could

close his eyes to the things that he didn't want to see but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't

close his heart to the things he didn't want to feel. He no longer believed in happily ever after, what

was there left to hope for? Jade would always be Jade, she wouldn't change for anyone. And Beck

would always be Beck; there was only so much he could take. Their relationship had come undone

and he'd given up. It was too late.

* * *

><p><span>Jade's Point Of View<span>

"It's so nice that we're hanging out Jadey!" Cat giggled loudly into my ear.

"Hmm," I muttered less than enthusiastic. I felt this way again. Cold. I'd failed again, failed to get his

love. I just wished that he'd make up his mind, at least then I'd know where I stood. Whether or not

there was any chance left. It was sad and pathetic and I knew that, but that's what I was without

Beck, sad and pathetic.

"Soooo what should we do?" Cat asked bouncing up and down on her knees beside me.

"Nothing," I stated

"Nothing?" She asked "That sounds….fun"

"No it doesn't"

"We could talk," She suggested chipper

"We could but that requires effort on my part," I groaned

"Please Jadey… We could talk about Beck,"

I instantly glared at her "And what makes you think I want to discuss him?"

"I, I don't know," He words echoing Beck's from earlier on

"God no one knows anything anymore!" I yelled

"I'm sorry Jadey it was only a suggestion," she whimpered

"You want to talk about Beck? OK fine let's talk about Beck!" I growled

"Are, are you sure?"

"Yeah go on!"

"So how has he been, I haven't really seen him around lately?" She asked, could the girl really be any

more clueless

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm not his girlfriend anymore," I seethed

"So you haven't spoken to him at all?"

"Nope," I lied, hoping that would conclude this topic. It did and after about five minutes of Cat's

annoying humming I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm out," I told her quickly grabbing my bag and departing before she had a chance to protest.

I had decided to walk, not realising at that time that I would therefore be left alone once again with

my thoughts. My thoughts of Beck. He didn't know what it was he wanted; he'd always wanted to

think for himself and then when he gained the chance too he couldn't make up his mind and it was

messing with my head. I hadn't noticed that I had begun to cry, until I could taste the salty tears as

they reached my mouth. I stopped to wipe them away looking around at my unfamiliar

surroundings, I was lost, that much was clear. It was dawning on Sunday night and as I pulled out my

phone I thought of who to call. Twenty minutes passed and after numerous amounts of phone calls I

was no closer to getting home. If the circumstances had been different he would have been my first

call and yet now he was the one person I was hoping not to have to contact. I scrolled through my

contacts I stopped on his name 'Beck' and forced myself to press dial. The phone rang for what

seemed like hours and finally he answered.

"Jade?" He asked obviously surprised that I had called him after our earlier encounter.

"I need you." I whispered afraid of saying the words "I mean I need your help,"

"What is it?" He questioned

"I'm lost Beck," I informed him, ashamed that I was having to turn to him.

He sighed "Where are you?"

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be lost would I?" I snapped

"Describe your surroundings," He told me

After about 2 minutes of the most detailed description I could muster, Beck informed me that he

knew where I was and that he would be there soon.

As the minutes passed I placed myself on the curb and scolded myself for asking him to come and

get me. It took him half an hour to arrive which led me to the idea that it was going to be a long ride

back. As his car pulled up beside me, I watched him lean over and open the door for me. I slipped in

and put on my safety belt facing away from him.

"Thanks for coming to get me," I muttered not wanting to look at him in case he could see that I had

been crying earlier.

"So how did you wind up here?" Beck asked creating small talk.

"Don't," I instructed him "Just don't"

"Don't what?" He asked

"You don't get to do that; you don't get to pretend that earlier on never happened," I said turning

my face slightly towards him

"Jade, I'm, I'm," He stuttered

"Don't bother,"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," He pleaded

"No you're not,"

"Hey! Look you're the one that called me remember," Beck snapped as I watched his knuckles turn

white due to his ever tightening grip on the steering wheel.

"I had no other choice…" I sneered

* * *

><p><span>Beck's Point Of View<span>

She had no other choice? What was that supposed to mean?

"I never wanted it to be like this Jade," I once again tried to explain to her,

"We don't always get what we want Beck,"

I turned to look at her properly for a second; she looked beautiful as usual, she always did.

Urgently I turned my eyes back to the road, enduring the awkward silence that filled the next twenty

minutes of the drive to her house. Slowly I pulled into her drive coming to a stop; she left me no

chance to speak and removed herself from the car. Before she closed the door she turned to me

"This," She gestured between herself and I "Changes nothing," She concluded slamming the door

shut and walking up to her home. She didn't look back, Jade West never did.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter! Enjoy, hit that review button! _

* * *

><p>He'd dreamt about her again, he always did, he'd tried to pretend that it didn't matter, he knew it<p>

did, but he didn't want it too. Sorry was no longer the answer, the word had grown laughable

although Beck was in no laughing state.

* * *

><p><span>Beck's Point Of View<span>

_"This," She gestured between herself and I "Changes nothing," _

Jade had made it very clear that my attempts to 'clear the air' between us in no way whatsoever had

the desired effect. When she had called me I'd felt a surge of pride, that I was still someone she

could turn to in her hour of need and that thought unnerved me. We weren't good for each other.

At least that's what everyone always told me. There were so many voices in my head, telling me

what to do and it was struggle to find my own. I try to do what's right but it always turns out shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

* * *

><p><span>Jade's Point Of View<span>

It was odd, driving to school alone, quiet indeed but not a kind of peaceful silence, more an

uncomfortable one. I'd had to rush this morning as I'd overslept and as a result I had not fully

applied all of my makeup but merely a dash of mascara and a slither of eye-liner. I knew I was bound

to get some comments. Undoubtedly I missed Beck's presence, the air felt colder without him

around. But today was a new day and a chance to move forward. Jesus I was sounding full of

optimistic crap, but that stopped as soon as I pulled into the Hollywood Art's Parking Lot. I was

running late and sadly the only parking space left vacant was one next to Beck's car, if there was a

God then he was indeed punishing me. I traipsed down the empty hallways towards Sikowitz's class,

trying my best to sneak in without being seen.

"Ah Miss West, how nice of you to join us," He beamed and right on cue everyone turned their

heads in my direction. I hissed and instantly all heads snapped back. Minus Beck's that was. He was

staring at me from across the classroom and I could feel myself growing uncomfortable under his

gaze, sinking lower into my chair. I shook my head at him, as if to tell him to cut it out. He did and I

instantly relaxed. After some improv, the bell rang concluding the lesson and I was the first out the

door, my one and only aim being avoid everyone. Lunch took forever to arrive but eventually did. I

decided I wasn't hungry but still sat down at a table. Alone.

I was drumming my freshly painted black nails against the surface of the table when my cell phone

vibrated roughly in my pocket. It was from Beck. I looked up and saw him sitting across from me at

the other side of the table. I hadn't even noticed him sit down. I glared at him before opening the

message from him.

_From Beck:_

_To Jade:_

_Can we talk?_

Really he had to ask me that in a text?

"What do you want Beck?" I snapped.

"Just let me explain everything," He pleaded

"There is nothing left to explain," I told him starting to get up

"Just wait!" He begged

I sighed I had no idea why I was talking to him, let alone wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" He asked standing up. I nodded. Why the hell was I giving

into to him? I followed him to the janitor's closet and watched as he shut the door behind him.

"Jade…" He breathed. I hated the fact that he sent shivers down my spine every time he said my

name.

"Yup that's me," I snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't want it to be like this," Beck informed me

"Yeah well it is,"

"It doesn't have to be,"

"And yet it is," I sneered leaning back against the wall.

"You know just because our relationship is over, it doesn't mean we can't be in each other's lives,"

"Oh can't you take a hint Beck? I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I was never any good at taking hints," He smirked unaffected by my earlier statement

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Look Jade can't we at least try to be friends?"

"You know I don't do friends," I responded sharply

"Oh I know a lot about you Jade," He smiled as if remembering a past thought.

"Fuck you," I seethed

"Is that language really necessary Jade?"

"You're harshing my buzz Beck,"

"Harshing your buzz?" he mocked

"Indeed,"

"Will you forgive me Jade?" he asked and I knew we were back to the topic of our breakup

"I don't know,"

"Please Jade, Friends?"

I looked up into his eyes, could I handle just being friends. No.

"Friends it is,"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Woo this chap is a personal fave of mine, Reviews appreciated!_

* * *

><p>Friends: People whom one knows, likes, and trusts.<p>

Well Jade certainly knew Beck; in fact she knew all of him rather well and Jade certainly liked Beck,

maybe a little too much though to describe it as a friendly form of liking. And of course she trusted

him; she'd trusted him from day one. So being friends seemed like a reasonable idea. Just not as

reasonable as being his girlfriend. God forbid she actually say those words aloud after their new

terms of agreement. Friends, hmm maybe it could work…. Or not.

* * *

><p><span>Beck's Point Of View<span>

It felt good knowing that Jade and I were conversing again. Very good indeed. So good that I couldn't

help but smile all through fifth period like the fucking Joker out of Batman. Friends. Now that was a

word I'd hadn't associated with Jade in a long time. There was a sense of freshness about it and that

I enjoyed. Of course there were certain things friends couldn't do together, like kiss for example or

have any romantic encounters entirely for that matter. That part I would miss greatly, very much so

indeed. But the fact that we could no longer do any of those things meant that we could do other

things with our mouths, like talk. As normal friends did. It wasn't as though I couldn't admire her

anymore, was it? Jade was beautiful so it was a must that I could just take in her beauty. It was

simple I could look but I couldn't touch. And that was through no fault but my own.

Abruptly my cell phone vibrated in my jeans pocket.

_From Jade:_

_To Beck:_

_We should do something…_

I could feel my smile reforming.

_From Beck:_

_To Jade: _

_Anything in particular?_

_From Jade:_

_To Beck:_

_Something relaxing I've had a hectic day_

_From Beck:_

_To Jade:_

_Hmmm, We could just chill at mine?_

_From Jade:_

_To Beck:_

_Sounds….Decent enough_

_From Beck:_

_From Jade:_

_It sounds amazing and you know it does_

_From Jade:_

_To Beck:_

_We'll see…._

We would see indeed.

The final bell rang and I swiftly made way to my car. I was greeted by the sight of Jade leaning her

slender figure against its side.

"All set?" I asked unlocking the doors

"Yep," She smiled turning away and getting out her car keys

"What are you doing?" I asked confused

"Getting in my car,"

"But you're coming round to mine…"

"Yeah but I'm driving my car to your place, I'm not just abandoning it here in the school parking lot,"

"That makes sense," I concluded placing myself in front of the steering wheel and starting the engine

up.

* * *

><p><span>Jade's Point of View<span>

I had a nervous feeling as I drove to Beck's, I worried, it was like I'd almost forgotten how to act as

just a friend around him. I tried to let it slide though and kept drumming into my mind that he was

just my pal, my buddy, my amigo. And all we that we were going to do was hang out at his place. It

worked and the nerves disintegrated finding themselves to be replaced by excitement. I'd hadn't

spent time together with Beck since our break up so this was like a breath of fresh air. We pulled up

into Beck's parent's driveway and removed ourselves from our cars. I followed him to his RV and

waited patiently for him to unlock it. Finally the door swung open and he stepped aside to let me in.

I made my way over to the couch and kicked off my boots. I looked up at Beck watching me from the

doorway a smirk on his face.

"What?" I snapped

"Nothing," He chuckled

"Well then stop staring," I instructed him.

"I wish I could," I heard him mutter yet I didn't think I was supposed to of heard so I simply brushed

it off.

"So what do you want to watch Jadey?" Beck asked taking a seat on the couch beside me

"Jadey? Really? I though only Cat called me that," I laughed; wow I hadn't done that in a long time.

"I think you can make an exception for me," Beck smiled picking up the television remote and

turning it onto a random channel.

"We are not watching that!" I sneered in disgust

"I think you'll find that we are!" Beck laughed waving the remote in front of my face as if to taunt

me.

"Change the channel now Beckett!" I said getting up onto my knees beside him

"Ooh you used my full name I'm terrified," he taunted

* * *

><p><span>Beck's Point Of View <span>

"Change it now or else!" Jade warned

"Or else what?" I questioned leaning closer towards her. Jade didn't speak; she simply removes

herself from the couch and bends down to change the channel manually, giving me a nice view of

her behind and her long shapely legs. Stop it Beck, no sexual thoughts about your EX-girlfriend.

"Uh I think you're forgetting something Jadey I still have the remote," I teased waving it in the air

changing the channel back whilst doing so.

"You've just made a very big mistake," Jade announced slowly. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity and

before I could intake a breath Jade pounced on me. Her hands clawing at me to get to the remote

which I still had in the air.

"Give me the remote!" She insisted clambering on top of me.

"If you want it you've got to work for it," I smirked and I knew that she would/

Jade poked me in the ribs lightly and then pulled my arm down grabbing the remote out of my grasp.

She thinks she's won, she couldn't be more wrong. I grabbed hold of her and flipped her over; I

couldn't help but notice that we were in an extremely compromising position on the couch, but I

didn't let that stop me, I placed my hands on her sides and then began tickling her and I knew what

her reaction would be. Jade squealed loudly and began to squirm beneath me; I continued tickling

her earning greater squeals.

"Ok, Ok," she gasped breathlessly "You win, you win," Jade laughed letting the remote slip from her

grasp.

"I always do," I murmured realising that I was still on top of her, our faces merely inches apart. I

looked down at her, her beautiful crystal blue eyes staring at me in wonder and I know she wants to

know what going to happen next. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Jade. I wanted to kiss her. And

here she was beneath me at my mercy, but I wasn't going to do it. I wanted to, but I couldn't

because friends didn't do that, not even really, really close friends. But I couldn't bring myself to

move off of her, so I just sort of hovered there above her watching her chest rise and fall as she

breathed deeply.

"Beck," Jade whispered, her voice catching my attention and I looked back up at her face. "You can

get off of me now," She continued

"Right," I said pulling away from her. We returned to our original seating positions and sat in an

awkward silence.

"You should have done it," Jade finally sighed

"Done what?" I asked confused

She put on her boots and picked herself off of the couch, she made her way to the door

"You should have kissed me," She breathes, and with that she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Review and let me know what you think! Bade all the way! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Next chap R&R enjoy!

* * *

><p>A Kiss: To touch or caress with the lips as an expression of affection, greeting, respect, or<p>

amorousness. She was right he should have kissed her. But that went against everything

friends stood for. They were meant to be there for each other in a comforting way.

Friendship, it seemed last night they were oblivious to the word and had slipped back into

old habits. That had to stop. But it was easier said than done. In fact it hadn't even been said

aloud between the two of them. Beck and Jade. The two like magnets, unable to be kept

apart yet desperately trying to pull away from the label of being a couple as they no longer

were. Of course that didn't mean they didn't want to be, but neither would admit that being

friends was an idiotic idea and that a reunion was in order. Therefore friends of some kind

they were. The kind of friends who knew that they were in love with each other and didn't

bother hiding it. What was it meant to mean? An almost kiss between friends was one

thing, but an almost kiss between a broken up Beck and Jade was another.

* * *

><p><span>Beck's Point Of View<span>

I woke up to the sun streaming through the bulletproof windows of my RV; my head was

pounding no doubt from the confusion of my close encounter with Jade last night. I pushed

her to back of my mind for a mere twenty minutes to allow myself to get ready for another

day at the infamous Hollywood Art's Performing Arts School, I threw on a pair of dark jeans

and a plaid shirt. As soon as I was sat in my car with the remainders of my breakfast in hand

her crystal blue eyes flashed into thought. Damn Jade and all her glory. She'd just recently

returned her hair back to its natural brown shade paired with her royal blue highlights;

personally I preferred it to the jet black colour she had, had it previously. The brown gave

her skin a more natural glow, something that I found extremely enticing. There was

something incredibly wrong with me; I couldn't get Jade out of my head. I started the engine

and turned up the radio leaving it to play any old song just as so I had something other than

Jade to focus on. That tactic failed miserably and I kept thinking over what she had said to

me yesterday.

"_You should have kissed me" _

I was undoubtedly going to hell. I let her engulf my mind for the rest of the drive to school;

there was no way that I could remove her from my thoughts; it was as if her name was

engraved onto my brain, every single cell of it. I pulled into my usual spot and headed

straight towards my locker. I instantly scanned the halls for her. I watched as Jade slammed

open her scissor decorated locker and shove some books inside. She had her silky brown

hair tied up in a messy bun, with a pair of large black sunglasses shielding her eyes from my

view. She was dressed in usual Jade attire. Black top, black skirt and Doc Marten's. I needed

to talk to her about yesterday but I wasn't aware of how to go about it, as I proceeded to

walk towards her my path was obstructed by a beaming Tori Vega.

"Hey!" She smiled her ever chipper self

"Uh yeah hey," I muttered my main wish for her to move aside so that I could talk to Jade. I

wasn't aiming to be rude, I had nothing against Tori, she was a lovely girl and had such an

enthusiastic personality but at times it could grow annoying. Like now for example when my

one aim was to be able to talk to Jade.

"Looking forward to Improv today?" She asked smiling up at me

"Uh yeah definitely, Improv my favourite subject," I babbled trying to side step around her.

"Beck are you okay? you seem a bit distracted," She asked truly concerned

"I'm fine, I've just got somewhere I need to be," I told her not giving her chance to try to

restart the conversation. Luckily Jade was still at her locker fiddling with something inside.

"We need to talk," I informed her leaning against the lockers beside her. She turned her face

towards me.

"What were you and Vega just talking about?" She asked me completely ignoring my earlier

statement.

"What? Nothing, she was just asking me about Improv today," I told her

"She looked as if she wanted to pounce on you," Jade sneered

"And that bothers you why?" I questioned sensing her jealousy

"I just don't like vicious vultures preying on innocent boys like you," She smirked

"Right so it had nothing to do with you being jealous maybe?"

She instantly pulled off her sunglasses allowing her to glare at me.

"Jealousy is not a word I like to associate myself with, besides I hardly think that's the

reason you came over here to talk to me," Jade scolded

"Of course, come on let's go somewhere private," I instructed.

"Wow Beck you're always trying to lure me into private sectors, aren't you?"

I couldn't help but smile at her comments; I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the

janitor' closet, it seemed we solved out all of our problems in this place.

"How can I help you?" Jade questioned leaning back against the wall

"Yesterday," I began

"Uh huh," She sighed

"What exactly was that?" I asked her needing to hear her interpretation of the situation.

"You tell me," She snapped

"Jade, please," I pleaded with her

"I don't know! We were messing around as friends do and then for a moment we fell back

into old habits, simple as,"

"But is it, is it really that simple?"

"It is if we want it to be,"

"But you told me that I should have kissed you,"

"Look Beck I know what I said, but you never kissed me, so technically nothing happened

meaning our friendship is still intact,

"So no harm done?" I asked needing to be certain looking her directly in the eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Jade's Point Of View<span>

"No harm done," I lied; I'd been doing that a lot lately.

I could tell he didn't truly believe me; Beck had a sense of uncertainty within his beautiful

brown eyes.

"Right well then I'll see you later then, yeah?" He asked

"Of course, I'll see you later," I replied and with that headed we headed off to our first

lesson.

The school day passed by uneventfully and as soon as I arrived home I went straight for

much needed nap. I painted my nails black when I woke and found myself thinking about

Beck. I wanted to see him, and so I decided I would. My house was deserted as usual so

leaving was no problem, It was around 8.30 and I was home alone like always. Seeing Beck

meant I would be able to cure that feeling of loneliness. I drove quickly to his RV and didn't

bother knocking before I entered. It was true old habits did die hard.

"Jade," Beck jumped surprised to see me, obviously unsure what to think about my

unexpected arrival.

"Hey," I smiled weakly still standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing up and coming over to me

"I just wanted to come and see my friend," I told him prolonging the word friend for not

only his sake but my own also.

"Of course, do you want to sit down?" he asked gesturing towards the couch.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd lay with me?" I mentally slapped myself as soon as the

words slipped out. I waited for Beck's outrage at the suggestion but it never came.

"If that's what you want?" He smiled

"It is," I murmured.

I walked slowly over to his bed, removed my boots and just lay on top of the cover; it was

odd lying here again. I felt Beck place himself gingerly beside me. Our arms touching. We lay

there in silence for a while taking in the peace and quiet. I didn't know what I was doing or

why, but I just needed Beck, I craved him at that precise moment. I felt his hand slip into

mine as we lay there and I knew instantly that this again was not something that we should

have been doing. Friends! Pft we made a mockery of the word. I turned to face him, my eyes

meeting his.

"What are we doing Jade?" He asked looking away from me and up at the ceiling

"I don't know anymore," I admitted, I was undoubtedly confused.

"This doesn't feel like just friends to me," Beck admitted, he was right we were crossing the

line. If we're going to cross a line we may as well do it properly. I sat up his hand still in

mine.

"Kiss me Beck," I told him looking him directly in the eyes. I lowered my head so that my

face was a mere inches from his.

"Do it now," I murmured allowing my breath to waft over his face. Beck didn't object, he

simply reached up and closed the gap between our lips.

* * *

><p>Bade mania! R&amp;R please<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_I present to you the next chapter my lovlies! R&R_

* * *

><p>It wasn't wrong what they were doing. It couldn't have been. They were breaking no<p>

laws, causing no harm, committing no sins. They were simply just being, attached at

the mouths. The idea of friends fresh out of their heads. Now just the lust for each

other remained. Were they to stop? It was all rather heated. But both what they craved

so desperately. Of course it was more than just that, each other's presence was merely

enough but this was a part of that. The two of them relishing in the contact. It was too

soon though wasn't it? They had greater things to discuss at that precise moment yet

neither wanted to talk.

* * *

><p><span>Beck's Point Of View<span>

I let my hands pull through Jade's hair. She tasted like coffee and vanilla, a taste I had

missed greatly. Her body was fully positioned on top of mine and my hands were

clinging to her waist. I knew where we were headed, but I wasn't too sure if sex was

the answer right now.

"Jadey," I sighed pulling my lips away from hers.

"Uh-huh," she murdered kissing me once again, I allowed her to, but as I felt my

arousal grow I knew we had to stop.

"Come on Jade, that's enough," I told her, shifting so she was no longer on top of me.

"I'm, I'm sorry," She mumbled pulling her knees into her chest

"Don't apologise, you've done nothing wrong," I soothed moving to sit next to her

"I thought I could do it Beck," She sighed

"Do what?" I asked placing my arm around her shoulders

"Be your friend, but I can't, it's too hard," Jade admitted, I knew expressing her

feelings was hard for her.

"Then what are we?" I questioned, needing to know what it is she wanted out of this,

out of us.

"I don't know anymore," She breathed, leaning her head on my shoulder

"Why did you come here tonight?" I asked her; maybe her answer would shed some

light on things.

"You know why, because I needed you,"

"Because you needed a friend?" I clarified

"No Beck, not a friend, you, no one else, only you,"

"We can't do this anymore Jade, we need to make a decision now,"

"About what?"

"About us,"

"I can't,"

"Why not,"

"Because Beck, no matter how I feel for you, I cannot forget the fact that you hurt me

so gravely, you broke up with me, you… you just left me!" Jade cried pulling away

from me, tears streaming down her face

"Being with you was never a walk in the park! I was hurting too! I wasn't happy

within our relationship!" I retorted

"Well then why are we bothering with tying to rekindle it then?"

"I'm in love with you Jade, that's why! My love for you is stronger than the small

feeling of unhappiness I suffered,"

"Suffered? You make it sound like I bloody tortured you!" She sneered.

It was terrifying how one minute we were all over each other and the next we were at

each other's throats. It was dangerous but addictive.

"I didn't mean it that way Jade!" We were full on yelling now, standing at both ends

of the RV.

"You shouldn't have said it then!"

"I say what I feel Jade,"

"Oh really? Well tell me what are you feeling now?" Jade questioned

"I feel like I really want to…," I began

"Want to what?" She snapped

"Do this again," I smirked, pushing her roughly up against the wall and attacking her

mouth with my own.

"I love you," She whimpered against my mouth

"I know you do," I breathed in between kisses "I love you too,"

It was so obvious at that point that this was us, Jade and I. I had never loved anyone

so much in my entire life, nor did I want to. It was always going to be her, no matter

what anyone told me, no matter how much anyone objected, I needed her, and anyone

who had a problem with that could go and fuck themselves.

"Before we do this," Jade told me "I need to know what we are,"

"Together," I stated and I knew it was enough.

It was that night that I got Jade back. Not just bits of her but all of her. Every single

piece, and as we lay together fulfilling our needs and desires I realised what an idiot I

had been too had let her go.

* * *

><p><em>OOh let me know what you think R&amp;R<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I know I've been a bitch and have not updated this story since like an era ago. But you know _

_Easter holiday's means going abroad in my family's eyes, aka no good sources of the internet. _

_Anyway here's my long overdue Easter present to you all, Enjoy….._

* * *

><p>Love: A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Jade and Beck certainly held<p>

strong feelings of passion and affection for one another. Was their relationship always tender?

Probably not, but it had a fire within in it that kept them feeling alive. To their friends at school it

seemed as though Jade was in charge within the relationship, but behind closed doors Beck had a

power over her that she could not describe. It unnerved her that someone could affect her in such a

way. At first she had hated and refused to accept what was happening, always trying to prove as it

were that she 'wore the trousers' in their relationship. It didn't work, just one look into his soft

brown eyes and the ice in her own would melt. Jade knew then that it was love. God how she hated

the word, but not when it was coming out of Beck's lips making her heart flutter like the wings of

butterflies. It was her defiance that rocked the boat and began storms that followed the ever blissful

calm. It was unstoppable though, Jade was new to this whole idea of love. She had never been loved

before Beck, not truly and it was this factor that made her so much more vulnerable. If she was

insufferable at a point whilst they were together then it was only to stop herself from choosing the

path that would lead her to pain. Yet whilst doing so causing Beck unintentional pain. It angered him

that after such time together she was still reluctant to trust him. In Jade's eyes this was not the case,

she had already believed that she trusted him too much, setting herself up for failure as her father

would say. Little did Jade's father know, she had never failed.

* * *

><p>Jade's Point Of View<p>

Beck had been awake for the last hour, how was I to know? Well I had been awake for the past hour

too. I didn't make him aware of that though and continued to keep my eyes firmly shut interested in

his actions. I knew he was watching me sleep, in the hour he hadn't stirred, and if he did move it was

only to brush some hair out of my face or to plant a slight kiss on my forehead and cheek. It was

sweet and I had to try extremely hard not to break into smile.

"Jadey, I know you're awake," Beck whispered his breath wafting over my ear and neck.

I didn't manage a reply, more of a mangled groan followed by me turning away from his face.

"We need to go Jadey," He informed me stroking my back in a soothing manner, if he kept that up

I'd be out like light.

"But I'm so tired," I grumbled into my pillow

"This is why we shouldn't have sex on school nights, it tires you out," He laughed sitting up

"It always tires me out,"

"I know, but at least on weekends we can sleep for as long as we want,"

"Whatever," I yawned sitting up allowing the duvet to drop, I didn't bother me, Beck had seen me

naked numerous times. Beck on the other hand seemed to grow distressed at the site. Slamming his

eyes shut and inhaling deeply.

"What is it?" I asked a little alarmed suddenly anxious I had grown some sort of deformity over

night.

"You're, you're naked," He sighed opening his eyes wearily

"And?"

"You know what that does to me, please put some clothes on Jade, it will be your fault if I have to go

to school in discomfort and there's no time for us to do anything now" He rambled

I couldn't help but feel relieved upon understanding.

"Yes sir," I smiled whilst standing up and making my way to the bathroom.

"Don't say stuff like that when you're naked Jade!" Beck groaned still sat on the bed.

This time I really did have to laugh.

The drive to school was amusing, Beck and I were safe to say behaving in our norm and it felt good

to know our difficulties were behind us.

We walked through the parking lot hand in hand, yes everyone now knew that Beck was once again

mine. It was when we got to the entrance that Beck suddenly dropped my hand and his eyes went

wide with alarm.

"What is it Beck?" I questioned freaked out by his loss of cool

"Shit, shit, shit , shit ,shit,"

"What,"

"There's something I should have probably told you the other week,"

"Go on,"

"Tori sort of thinks that we're dating," He announced slowly looking at me with fear

"So? We are dating,"

"No," He began "She thinks that she and I are dating,"

I was like a sharp slap in the face, and I suddenly realised what he had meant earlier. I could feel my

face turning red, my eyes growing to a mass I thought impossible.

"Well why on Earth would she think that?" I seethed, in a minute I was about to break something,

preferably Tori Vega's neck.

* * *

><p><em>HeHeHe I don't know what came over me, it just felt like the right thing to say, expect drama to come.<em>


End file.
